Talk:Spherae/@comment-25065826-20141002171457/@comment-24796133-20141003214411
Syphon is huge for a dwarf, around five and a half feet, but i still have the height advantage. In strength though, he is far more powerful; he is a dwarf after all. And his magic is strong too, but not as strong as mine. I do have one big advantage though: my kefran ring. I need it to transform agan, and the ring seemingly answers. The ring morphs and shapes itself into a sabre staff, thick bladed and perfectly balanced in the centre of the hilt. Good. If Syphon is unerved he does not show it. Instead red lasers shoot out of his pupils. I catch the lasers on my blade and the metal blades shine red. They're powered up. I charge at the smae time as Syphon. I swipe and he parries, twisting round and going for my neck. I duck under and uppercut him. His head rocks back but he recovers quickly, deflecting my stab. This isn't working too well, I need a different approach. I let instinct take over, and at the same time the sabre staff retracts back into its ring form. The stone still glows red so I focus on the power, feel it spread through me and the energy reaches my eyes. I let it out and the streams seep out. Syphon deflects with his own streams and a struggle occurs. I eventually break off and lift my ring to absorb the rest of the energy, the stone still red. Syphon drops his axe and his muscles tense up, ready for a brawl. He rushes me and I meet him, fists of lightning smashing him across his body over and over. He shows no pain but deals plenty of it on me. He smashes my knee and my leg gives way, then he yanks my shoulder behiond my back, dislocating it. That hurts. I throw lighning in to his face and he finally backs off, burnt from my attack. I take a second to recover but Syphon wont let up. He lunges for me and i catch his fist, grabbing him round the throat, shoving him back. He grunts and stares at me. He wont let up until i put him out of the game. I will do that gladly. Syphon draws a long knife and goes for a swipe. I activate my hidden blades in my wrist braces and stick one into his knife arm, another through his chest. He coughs up blood but I am beyond mercy. He and the other betrayed me and were responsible for the death of my closet friend. This isn't just for safety, it's revenge. I draw my dagger and before i can hesitate force myself to drive the blade through his throat. He coughs again, choking on his own blood. He reaches up with his hand and his palm glows a light blue, crudely healing the area. He knocks me back and struggles to get off his hands and knees to stand up. He gives me a wide grin and produces a spherical orb from his armour. He stares straight at me and says "Join your friend in death!", and he twists the orb, the energy explodes out of it and everything goes black.